Four Ways to Amaze Kurt
by monkiimax
Summary: Kurt would never tell Blaine, but he loved when a man was just a little taller than him. He would never Adam, but Kurt loved when a man stopped double-guessing his every damn move and just went with the flow. He would never tell Rachel, or anyone in any case, but he loved when the other one took the control. He liked the taste of Elliot s lipstick. He loved the way his eyes looked
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Four Ways to Amaze Kurt_**

**_Summary: Kurt would never tell Blaine, but he loved when a man was just a little taller than him. He would never Adam, but Kurt loved when a man stopped double-guessing his every damn move and just went with the flow. He would never tell Rachel, or anyone in any case, but he loved when the other one took the control. He liked the taste of Elliot´s lipstick. He loved the way his eyes looked whenever he used eyeliner._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Gender: Romance/Hurt&Comfort_**

* * *

Kurt stared at Elliot and there was no need of words anymore. Their lips smashed together a second later and the room was filled with only soft sighs and moans coming from both males. Elliot apartment wasn´t that big but it didn´t had a Santana or a Rachel ready to screw up that special moment. Both guys were laying on the bed surrounded by dozen of papers filled with attempts of lyrics and some notes on them.

Kurt would never tell Blaine, but he loved when a man was just a little taller than him. He would never Adam, but Kurt loved when a man stopped double-guessing his every damn move and just went with the flow. He would never tell Rachel, or anyone in any case, but he loved when the other one took the control. He liked the taste of Elliot´s lipstick. He loved the way his eyes looked whenever he used eyeliner.

"Do you mind?" asked Elliot between kisses and Kurt knew exactly what he was trying to say. With a fast movement he threw all the papers on the floor leaving them some more space on the bed. The younger one climbed until he was laying over Elliot while the other was too busy trying to get rid of Kurt´s thin sweater.

The air around them had become thick and the temperature had raised some degrees but none of them seemed to cared at all. In that moment, they were just two guys, make out in a private place making some "private" touching.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause. _

Both of them turned towards the night-table where Kurt´s phone had started buzzing and playing Lady Gaga´s song.

"I am sorry." he mumbled as he sat up on Elliot´s waist and grabbed his phone. "It is just a message."

Elliot just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What does it say?"

Kurt groaned and pressed the open bottom. _I miss you and I love you. Can´t wait to Valentine. _He couldn´t read that out loud. Not in front of Elliot.

"Just my dad, he says he is thinking about getting me a car."

Elliot put his hands around Kurt´s waist and made him lay next to him. Kurt put his head on Elliot´s shoulder and cuddled next to his body. He was just so warm.

"A car in Ney York?"

"That is what I told him."

Kurt smiled to himself and let the phone back on the table.

"So where were we?"

Elliot also smiled but instead of kissing those pink and thin lips, the boy took Kurt´s left hand and brought it to the level of his face. Slowly, he put his mouth around Kurt´s four finger and started sucking making the other one moan quietly. Kurt was so into the feeling of Elliot´s tongue playing with his finger he almost missed his teeth grabbing his engagement ring and pulling it out. After he felt his wet finger free from that mouth he opened his eyes just to find Elliot biting his ring. The stood silent for a couple of minutes until Elliot took the ring off him mouth and offered it to Kurt.

"Do you think I am stupid?"

Kurt looked down to his naked feet; suddenly he felt the room too cold.

"Are you really engaged?"

"Are you mad?"

Elliot sat up and stared at Kurt in shock. "No Kurt, I am not mad. I am just… disappointed."

Kurt nodded and then he jumped off the bed. "I gotta go. My shift will start in half an hour and I need to get in time this time."

Elliot nodded and this time, unlike the last 3 times they had spend some time in his apartment, in his room, he didn´t tried to stop him. Kurt put his shoes on and grabbed his coat from the chair that stood next to the window. He was just about to leave when a quick and stupid question appeared in his mind.

"Do you want me to stop calling you?"

Elliot looked up and passed his fingers through his short hair. "No, I don´t want that."

"Do you expect me to end up with Blaine?"

"So that is his name?" answered Elliot trying to appear amused.

Kurt chuckled and the other smiled. "Do whatever you feel right to do." Kurt again looked up and he was trapped in those two black eyes. "You know where to find me."

* * *

_**So this is my new OTP Kurt/Elliot. Hope you like it and please leave your reviews. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title: Four Ways to Amaze Kurt_**

**_Summary: Kurt would never tell Blaine, but he loved when a man was just a little taller than him. He would never Adam, but Kurt loved when a man stopped double-guessing his every damn move and just went with the flow. He would never tell Rachel, or anyone in any case, but he loved when the other one took the control. He liked the taste of Elliot´s lipstick. He loved the way his eyes looked whenever he used eyeliner._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Gender: Romance/Hurt&Comfort_**

* * *

_What is in cursive is the phone conversation Kurt had with Blaine some hours before. _

_Blaine?_

_Oh Kurt! Hi my love. How are things at NY?_

"I am glad I found you like that." said Kurt as he watched Eliot step out of the men´s changing room of the gym. The older one looked up surprised to find Kurt actually inside the smelly and pretty dirty gymnasium. He clearly remembered the time he showed him where he went three times a week and Kurt had made pretty clear he hated the place.

"All sweaty?" he asked trying to make it sound like a joke, a lame joke.

_They are great I think. I am starting a bad with the girls and Santana´s new girlfriend. _

_Really? It sounds amazing. You are never going to believe what Mr. Shue made us do this week…_

"Without any make up." Elliot blinked a little bit surprised. Where was Kurt trying to go with all these? "No makeup, no fancy and glittery clothing, no masks, no crazy or over the top."

"And your point is?" Elliot was slowly becoming worried at Kurt´s words. Something was off with him and it scared him to know there was something wrong with the younger one.

"I like it. I like the real you."

_Blaine, I am going to Lime this weekend._

_Really Kurt?! It´s amazing. When do you arrive?_

Elliot put his bag over his shoulder and messed up his still wet hair.

"I like you too Kurt but I think you are in the position of making such statement."

Kurt lowered his gaze towards his shoes and nodded slowly. Why did Adam had to be so damn perfect at reading him? Why was he even there? He hated that place! It was smelly, dirty, full of dry sweet and other stuff he didn´t want to think about. He heard Elliot´s shoes walking closer to him but the boy never touched him. He just stood there, inches away from him staring.

"Have you thought about it?"

_Kurt, what if we go to dinner on Saturday? I know a new place you are going to love! Or what about to go the movies, you can chose the movie. And we could also use this time to make some arrangements about the wedding._

_…_

_Honey? Are you there?_

"About what?"

"About the ring."

Kurt sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"I don´t know…"

_I think we need to talk. _

"I really don´t. Elliot, Blaine was my first love, my first time, my first everything and I love him but…"

Elliot leaned a little closer to the man. With his hands he made him look up and gave him a reassuring smile. He knew about "buts", he knew it was always hard to accept that but, that condition, that almost but not yet enough.

"But…" he encouraged. Kurt felt his voice shatter on his throat.

"I am tired. I am bored and I don´t want the rest of my life to be that way. I want emotion; I want passion, butterflies running all around my digestive system making me dizzy and stupid. And that is exactly what I felt the first time you kissed me!"

Elliot chuckled. "In fact you kissed me out of the blue that night."

"Elliot!"

_Kurt? We need to talk? Is there something wrong?_

"I am sorry Kurt but you are too damn confusing!" Shouted back the older. "When I was auditioning I was pretty sure you hated me, then you accept me joining the band on a restaurant I didn´t even knew you work on. You say you love Blaine and then you kiss me half drunk at the club and then… we keep kissing through plenty of weeks. And now you are here instead of being at your work just to see me without make up?"

"Okay, first one, I didn´t hate you, you were just a little too much but I learned to deal with it; two, I wasn´t drunk that night and three, today is my free."

Elliot just giggled and sat down on a bench that was on the corner of the room. He took out his water bottle and drank half of his content. "Damn."

"Are you actually aware I am seriously thinking about dumping my fiancé just because of you?"

Elliot shook his head. "Oh no no no. You want to dump your fiancé because you are not in love with him."

Kurt frowned deeply. "What are you saying, I love Blaine!"

Elliot had to try really hard not to show Kurt how does words had hurt him in the inside. "But you are not in love with him. There is a difference."

_We will talk about it when I get there. _

_Is there something wrong? You know you can trust me with anything. _

_No Blaine, later. _

Kurt saw Elliot stand up and throw his bottle into trash can. He started walking towards Kurt again and the younger one closed his eyes expecting to be held by those strong arms and his lips to be captured in a soft kiss. But Elliot´s footsteps passed him by and Kurt had to open his eyes. Elliot looked like if he was about to leave. Wait a second, he was actually leaving!

"Where are you going?"

Elliot turned around on his heel so he was again facing Kurt. "Home, get some laundry done, watch some tv, read a book, get some actual sleep?"

"I thought you are going to kiss me." he whispered. Elliot´s eyes suddenly seemed smaller and darker, like if they were filled up with something like pain or…fear.

_Okay, Kurt. I love you. _

"You need to make a decision and you have to make it now." Kurt held his breath and Elliot suddenly felt like the worst and most selfish person in the world. "What do you feel when you see that ring?"

Kurt looked down to his left hand and saw the golden ring; it made him feel pressured, trapped, full of angst and… hurt. He looked up again Elliot was gone and he was left alone in that stinky gym.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he took off the ring and put it inside his pocket.

* * *

_**I hope it filled your expectations becuase I kind of like the idea so far. It is not going to be a really long fic but I guess I can make the best of it as it goes. So please review **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title: Four Ways to Amaze Kurt_**

**_Summary: Kurt would never tell Blaine, but he loved when a man was just a little taller than him. He would never Adam, but Kurt loved when a man stopped double-guessing his every damn move and just went with the flow. He would never tell Rachel, or anyone in any case, but he loved when the other one took the control. He liked the taste of Elliot´s lipstick. He loved the way his eyes looked whenever he used eyeliner._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Gender: Romance/Hurt&Comfort_**

* * *

"So Kurt, are you going to Lima this weekend?" asked Rachel as she served his two friends some pasta she had made that afternoon.

Kurt looked up surprised at the question of the girl. He had been oddly off since his last meeting with Elliot and it seemed it was become worse with each passing day. He was going to meet Blaine in two days and his mind was still a mess! On one hand he knew he had feelings towards Elliot, he was too sure it burned him to feel this way about someone. It was something mixed with lust, passion and admiration; something he now realized, he didn´t felt towards Blaine anymore. Of course he had felt those things before, of course he knew he loved Blaine but the passion was gone. The lust was gone. There was only left the routine and the comfort of knowing he had someone waiting for him.

"Why didn´t you tell us porcelain!" shouted Santana as he she smashed her palm against his shoulder. Kurt just groaned.

"It was a last minute thing."

Rachel sat down in front of him and arranged her long hair in a ponytail. "You could have told us if he wanted to go."

Kurt stared at her and the three knew that it was an awful idea. With Finn´s death still so fresh, everyone was aware, even Rachel, that Lima wasn´t an option still. And for Santana, she knew she didn´t have a lot to do there either. Dani was at New York and Britney had moved some weeks ago.

"So, what happened to your ring?" asked Santana out of the blue making Kurt blush and cover his left hand with the right one. Rachel turned towards him and she was able to notice the empty finger. She still wore her ring as a necklace every day.

"Kurt?"

"I was washing some dishes and took it off so it wouldn´t fall." he answered to quickly and immediately knew the girls had noticed he was lying.

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

Kurt shook his head and took an enormous bite of pasta. Maybe that way he could afford the silence for those questions. But the girls were far from done with the interrogation.

"Is this something to do with Elliot?" this time asked Rachel that couldn´t look at him in the eyes anymore. Kurt knew he was in big trouble.

"No, of course no."

"So Mr. Warbler cheated on you again?"

_I wish, _thought Kurt bitterly, _at least that way I could have a good excuse and prevent to be seen as the bad guy. _Deeply he knew he was the bad guy in the scene right now.

"No, he didn´t." it was amazing how cold he could saw those words. It was stunning. "I just took it off so it wouldn´t fall with the soap and the water. That is all."

Santana had to hold her laughter but a glare coming from Rachel gave her the clue to keep her thoughts, for once in her life, for herself. Kurt sighed as he pushed his plate toward the middle of the table.

"I am not hungry anymore." he said and then he stood up from the table. He had to get his luggage done but mostly, he had to get his thoughts in order. He had only left 48 hours. Then, he would officially enter to war zone.

.-.-.-

Eliot sat on his couch and dialed Kurt's number. He knew he had gone to Lima, probably to talk to Blaine about to possible things: to break up with him or to chose the flowers of the church. He waited three beeps and then he heard someone hang up.

"Hello?" called an unknown voice at the other side of the line. Eliot looked at his cell-phone and checked he had dials the right number.

"Is this Kurt´s phone?" asked feeling kind of stupid.

"Yeah, it is. Who is it?" replied the second voice a little bit too harsh to Elliot´s point of view.

"Where is Kurt?"

"He is at the restroom." Elliot counted inside his mind until three aware of the next thing that was going to escape from the other person´s lips. "Who are you?" Well, it was pretty close.

"Let me guess, you are Blaine, Kurt´s boyfriend." Elliot stood up from the couch and started pacing around.

"And how exactly did you guess that?"

"Well, you are answering his phone even though it is something kind of rude to make to someone that you supposedly should trust, you are actually interrogating me like if I was some kind of threat and finally…" he stood up quiet for a couple of seconds aware that it would probably annoy the other one. "No, forget about it, that was it."

At the other side of the line someone sighed. "Okay, cool. You guessed right, now, may I have your name please?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, I think I will just wait for you to check it on the register of the phone. But I want to leave your boyfriend a message."

"Fiancé."

"Whatever." he answered not sure where he was going with it but still he knew that Kurt maybe needed that little push to make the right thing, or at least what it looked to be the right choice. "Just asked Kurt if he has already decided if he wants to live or he wants to only survive."

When he heard the phone hang up, Elliot knew that Kurt was going to need a lot of time for explanations.

* * *

_**So it is pretty short but I hope you liked it**_


End file.
